The present invention relates generally to a method of displaying subscriber selected video information on a television. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of operating a system wherein remotely selected video information is broadcast to all television receivers in a predefined group. Subscribers can view the selected video information by tuning to a predetermined channel. The selection occurs using a telephone or a remote control at the viewer's location. The information is retrieved from its storage location, and then the video selection is broadcast to all the television receivers of subscribers within the predefined group.
One type of video system allows a subscriber to view selected video information on cable television. These systems are often referred to as pay-per-view video systems. For example, a subscriber may be provided with a switch or controller by which the subscriber can choose to view free television, listen to music, or view pay television. Other systems allow for the insertion of advertisements into video programming. These systems are identified as Digital Video Ad Inserters and they are provided commercially by, for example, TEXSCAN and STARNET.
Other systems allow a subscriber or viewer to select and view video information that will be broadcast to all subscribers or viewers on one common channel using only a conventional television receiver and a telephone having a touch tone keypad. These systems allow for remote diagnosis, operation, and control. Such remote capabilities enable, for example, the receipt of a dedication forwarded from a central or host station to be displayed on a broadcast from a particular remote system location. In addition, these systems can utilize an audio track from one source and video information from another source, placing them both on the outgoing line for display on each viewer's television receiver.
Thus, a subscriber can select video information to be broadcast to all subscribers/viewers on one common channel using only a conventional touch tone keypad or telephone including such a keypad. These systems are set forth in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,885, 5,019,900 and 4,761,684. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,885, 5,019,900 and 4,761,684, incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, respond to the need for an effective and cost-efficient group-oriented interactive video system. These patents provide methods and apparatus for operating a cable television system wherein a subscriber can select video information to be displayed on a common channel of the televisions of all subscribers. The systems described in these patents have met with substantial success and are pioneering in the field of group-oriented, interactive video systems.